The Pathfinder adventure
by takashiLonDubh
Summary: This is my first story and its a Story about pathfinder that I design. Its not much but i hope you guys like it and leave reviews. also just so you know these are ocs. Also in every even chapter im gonna leave the story off with a choice i want to hear you opinions on it.
1. Chapter 1 The meeting of four

The young man sat in the corner of the inn. This man was a Tiefling by the name of Perseus he is a gunslinger. He watches the customers go in and out listening for a quest to go on. He notices a dwarf and an elf walk in laughing and talking about a place called Golithia. The dwarf was Wyath a fighter, and the elf was Karok a ranger. Then Perseus's friend Dominici a gnome alchemist came running in jumping up and down. "Perseus I got us a quest, were going to kill some orcs." He said excitedly. "Excellent shall we head out?" Perseus asked picking up his pepperbox rifle and slinging his bag onto his back. "Of course partner" Dominici said with a laugh. They quickly hurried out of the inn not knowing that Karok and Wyath were following them interested in their quest. "So Dom what should we expect at the orc den?" Perseus asked. Dom replied "Well there should be a chieftain and a few dozen war parties. So about 100 orcs at least I think so a pretty easy quest." They hurried on our way to the orc den so we got there before it got dark.

As they got to the hill before the den Perseus heard someone following them. "Whoever is following come out with your hands up or I will shoot you" He said calmly while pulling out his rifle. Karok and Wyath stepped out slowly holding their hands in the air weapons sheathed. "We heard you guys were doing a quest and we were hoping we could join you" Karok said lightly. Wyath just stood there quietly. Dom spoke up "alright you can join as long as you don't stab us in the back and well see how this turns out." They realized it had gotten to dark to continue so they quickly set camp up in the woods. Perseus called first watch and no one argued. With that they went to sleep as Perseus sat in a tree keeping an eye out.


	2. Chapter 2 The quest begins

The night had been un eventful and quite peaceful. As the sun started to rise Dominici was on last watch. "Guys wake up its first light means it time to get camp packed", he said quite sternly. As everyone got up Dominici went ahead and prepared breakfast for everyone. Perseus made sure everything of his was in working order and unclipped his revolver from inside his jacket holster. They quickly ate their meal and headed up the hill. Karok asked Dominici "Why does your friend seem to dislike us?" Dominici was quiet for a moment then answered, " It's just me and him have been traveling together for quite some time now and well just talk to him."

As they finally saw the entrance to the den Wyath said, "Wait I hear something coming this way." At the exact moment a young girl came running through the woods being chased by two orcs. She was quick and nimble with foxlike features. All of a sudden two loud bangs rang out across the valley and the orcs dropped dead. Everyone looked around shocked and saw Perseus blow smoke from his revolver saying, "Two kills for me nice and clean." He walked for to the girl and bowed in front of her Saying and asking, "Hello madam my name is Perseus may I know your name?" She got up and dusted herself off saying "My name is Rachel, I am a sorcerer." The group smiled glad to have a sorcerer in the group and the support she could supply. "Well would you care to join us on our quest Rachel?" Dominici asked. She gave a bright smile and with pure joy said, "Why of course I would love to as long as the quick shot stays beside me." As soon as Perseus heard that he turned crimson and said "A-alright I will." 

They then began to head back over the ridge have gotten a hang of themselves and scouted out the area. It seemed to them there were no traps so Wyath got a little carried away and ran into the cave entrance only to get snagged in a net. Then as soon as that happened an orc band just happened to be coming through the cave and saw him. Perseus let of two shots with his revolver crippling two orcs while Dominici fired a vial of acid that hit the center of the orcs causing some of the orc's to start dissolving. As Karok shot two arrows taking down two more orcs leaving only 4 left the remaining orcs attacked Wyath. He squirmed around causing two to miss while the other two land glancing blows off his arm. After words Wyath was finally able to get our cursing in the dwarvish tongue.

Perseus charged forward firing his last two bullets into two orcs head and slammed his revolver into a third one's head. Blood sprayed all over him and Wyath. Dominici tried chasing after but ended up tripping on a rock. Rachel fired three magic missiles from her hand and finished off the orcs. After words they got all the traps deactivated wich there was two more a dart launcher and a log trap wich Karok disabled. They decided to move the bodies into a hidden area so they weren't given away and found 50 gold on the orcs and some decent orcs wich Dominici put in his bag of holding.

They quietly snuck in the cave Perseus reloading his revolver keeping his eyes open for any enemies. It was Wyath and Perseus in the front, Rachel behind them and Karok and Dominici in the back. After an hour of walking they came upon a split in the path one going slightly up the other going down. Perseus quickly scouted the path going up and saw that it turned around and went above them. He hurried back and motioned for them to come with him and they snuck up the right way. They soon came up to a door wich was locked so Perseus pulled put his rifle and put it to the lock and blasted it off the door creaking open slowly. Perseus pushed the door open with his rifle it magically reloading. They snuck into the room finding it empty except for a old looking halfling who seemed to be around 300. She smiled at the adventurers and with a quiet voice said "hello young ones you are here on a quest that I sent you on I am glad you are doing well on it. I am here to warn you that there are darker forces working here then what was originally thought so I offer you a gift and that is help from one of the gods . There are three gods you can have help from Desna, Hephaestus, or Fizban. These are your choices but please sleep on it." Then she snapped her fingers and the room became quite tempting to sleep in and Dominici and Wyath both passed out on the floor while Rachel passes out in Perseus's arms. The Halfling woman said to Perseus and Karok "it is fine I will make sure you are safe after all I am a god myself" and with that she made Perseus and Karok fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The God choice

The first one who was awake was Perseus who found Rachel curled up in his arms. She slept soundly and had a little drool on her lip. Dominici was passed out upside down crushing, herbs in his sleep. Wyath and Karok were snoring on the ground, their weapons next to them. Rachel shuffled in her sleep and Perseus looked back at her. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Perseus. "...Oh! I'm sorry!" She quickly got out of Perseus's arms, blushing crazily. "I-I didn't know i was sleeping on you." Perseus looked at her and smiled. "I didn't mind." He hugged her tightly before getting up and looking around the room "well the Halfling is gone." She sat there for a few seconds, a little shocked from the hug and snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah she must have left when we were sleeping." Rachel stood, dusting off her dress. He woke up Dominici making, sure his bombs didn't fall. Rachel woke up Wyath and Karok, making sure not to step on their weapons. Once everyone was awake Perseus spoke up "alright so we have a choice of god that will help us, which do you think? We should do Desna Goddess of dreams luck and travelers, Hephaestus god of the forge and fire or Fizban the Warrior god who also is a god of magic?" They all discussed the choices and Dominici spoke, "I think Fizban is best after all he is amazingly powerful." Rachel then spoke, "God of War and magic is a good choice for us, we will run into a lot of enemies and we need magic." Wyath grunted and said "I think we should go with the god of the forge since that must mean he favors dwarfs." Dominici and Rachel looked at Wyath. "The God of forge, I have to say i disagree. After all that is all he's probably good for is weapons", said Rachel. Then Karok spoke up "we just met Desna in her favorite material form and look how easily she put us out of it." Perseus watched as the others discussed back and forth. "Perseus," called Rachel. "What do you think?" He shrugged and said, "A god is a god that means their more powerful than any of us, so I really don't care which as long as we get help." She sighed and sat down. "Well i'm going for Fizban." "So am I." Dominici spoke. Perseus went to the fireplace in the room and pulled out gunpowder and threw it in "alright we want the god Fizban to help us." The fireplace sparked and flames rose up, sending smoke in the air. "Alright let's move out we will get help once it gets here", He headed to the door opening it. The others gathered their belongings and walked out the door, Rachel going last.

They walked down the path, heading to another branch of the cave. Wyath and Karok were at the front, while Dominici was in the middle. Rachel and Perseus were behind them, she walked silently staring ahead. Perseus whispered, "What's wrong Rachel you're distracted." She jumped at his voice and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, i'm fine." She gave a half smile and kept walking. He sighed and walked behind her pulling out his revolver keeping an eye out for anything. After a few minutes, Karok stopped, coming up to a large dining room area. There was a roaring fire in the back. It didn't seem like there was anyone there. Wyath took a step forward and hit a pressure plate. All of a sudden hidden doors flew up and goblins and orcs came clambering out and even two ogres as well along with a cave troll. There were a total of 50 goblins and 25 orcs. They set up in formations but already five were dead three with bullets holes and two had arrows in their head and one was on fire. Dominici, Karok and Perseus all had grins on their faces from their handy work before Wyath charged at the nearest one hacking it to bits and Rachel launched fire from her hands. The creatures were confused before multiple goblins started coming towards Wyath. Rachel made a wall of fire in front of Wyath and sent fire swords towards the ogres. Dominici tossed a pack of bullets to Perseus who with rapid precision reloaded his gun and fired two bullets at the each ogre and two at the troll. Karok fired an ice arrow at an orc in dark armor but it bounced right off him. Wyath cut the goblins around him in half cleaving through them like butter. An orc turned to Rachel as she fired a fireball at it; she back flipped as it slammed its first where she was standing. She sent an ice sword at the orcs head, puncturing it through. Then two goblins bit Wyath's hand and one fired an arrow at Dominici. Karok quickly knocked off the two goblins biting Wyath but shooting them through the ear. Dominici dodged the arrow loading a bomb into his crossbow the liquid inside blackish blue and as he fired it a keen whistle emitted from it. When it landed a giant explosion happened and there was a ten foot crate in the floor and roof, the troll was unconsciousness and only 10 orcs and 12 goblins left. Perseus shot 3 orcs, leaving 2 holes in each, the goblins attacking the rest of the group. Rachel quickly put an ice wall between her and a couple of goblins. They reached the wall and as soon as they touched it, they began to freeze to it. The goblins froze in place and Rachel destroyed the wall, along with the goblins. Dominici and Wyath quickly dispatched the remaining goblins and orcs while Perseus killed the troll saying, "well that was fun lets regain our bearings and then we will see what type of loot we can get." They started searching the bodies when all of a sudden; an arrow came flying down the hallway straight, at Perseus. Then a sudden loud bang happened, causing Perseus to go flying into Dominici. There standing was an old man in green robes and a green hat. "I believe you chose my assistance if i'm correct" The man said with a smile. He suddenly slammed his staff down and the room we were in was fixed. The loot from the monsters lay on the table with a hot meal. "Well let's talk about the course of action." each entrance guarded by skeleton warriors in pure white armor. "We will be safe so if you are tired you can rest and eat" as he waved his hand steaming food appeared on the table. Wyath and Dominici hurried over to the table to get something to eat. Karok still suspicious of a trap checked the secret rooms which were actually bare. Rachel sat down in one of the chairs, taking some food as well. Perseus walked over to Fizban and started talking to him in whispered tones, so no one could overhear them. While Wyath and Dominici were eating and Karok stood there watching, shaking his head. Rachel looked over at Perseus, seeing him whispering to Fizban. "What are they talking about?" She stood, becoming curious and walked over to them, tapping Perseus's shoulder. "Perseus, why are you talking to Fizban alone?" "Just continue eating, it's something you wouldn't understand anything about." he said waving to the rifle. As the fire dimmed, Fizban summoned some sleeping bags "Here sleep and regain all your strength, so tomorrow we can clear out the rest of this level." She looked at the others, seeing they already were knocked out in the sleeping bags, though Karok was a little cautious. Looking back at Perseus, she sighed and walked to the sleeping bag next to the dimmed fire. She lay down and acted like she went to sleep. She heard Perseus sit in a chair and eat a bit before him and Karok went to sleep as well Perseus lying beside Rachel. They all went fell asleep after a few minutes.


End file.
